Hugo Phenix
Hugo Phenix is one of the characters on Glitchtale. Nothing is known about this character, aside from that he is Ronan's son. Hugo made his debut in Game Over Part 2. Appearance Hugo is a young boy that wears long pants, a grey baseball cap, and a shirt with a collar. He has yellow eyes, blonde hair, and has freckles. Known Powers and Abilities * Slingshot: Hugo wields a slingshot as his weapon as seen in Game Over Part 2. History Game Over and his mother]] Hugo first appears in Game Over Part 2. He first appears in a restricted area with Zachary and his mother. He calls Undyne and tells her that Zachary's mother needs to tell her something important. Zachary's mother states that her son is blind but is able to sense magical energy. Ronan suddenly asks Hugo that why he was in the area but Undyne intervenes, telling Ronan that there might be a problem. Zachary tells Undyne and Ronan that there was a giant pink creature under the streets. Hugo asks if he could accompany Ronan and Undyne but Ronan denies his request and tells him to go back to the school. Though regardless, Hugo accompanies them anyway, and not soon after he was later seen killing a pink blob that was about to attack Ronan with a slingshot. Sadly, a bigger blob appears behind him, Ronan shoves Hugo away and takes a hit from the blob. Ronan was hit again by the blob, Hugo then calls Ronan as 'dad' out of worry. He was later seen again in the episode beside his father, who was unconscious. Hate Hugo appears with Undyne, while they look at how hurt Ronan is. He asks Undyne where they will go. After Undyne saying they couldn’t go anywhere without a fight, he asks if they can fight them. Undyne is scared to fight, even more un confident in her ability to protect others after Ronan was hurt. Then, Ronan says they must leave him behind. Being his son, Hugo had declined this but Ronan was adamant on leaving himself behind, entrusting Undyne to keep his son safe. Hugo, clearly in grief since he’s also lost his mother sadly calls his dads name, and tries to go to him. Then, Undyne notices the building is falling down and tries stopping Hugo from going. However, this doesn’t work and Hugo still goes to Ronan, wanting to hug him. Undyne then tries protecting them from the building, struggling until she is able to go Undying. She then turns her spears red, and demolishes the building, leaving Hugo in awe. After that, Rave comes, who then heals Ronan, telling Hugo his dad will be okay. After being healed, Hugo hugs Ronan, who apologizes for worrying him. He is then told by Rave he will be going to the school, where he will be safe, while Undyne, Ronan, and Rave fight Kumuzilla. Trivia * Hugo was first announced in an amino post.Hugo was first announced in an amino post. (Link) * He takes on his mother's last name rather than his father's. ** In another an animo post, it was revealed what his name is and that he may be a more important character in later episodes.In another an animo post, it was revealed what his name is and that he may be a more important character in later episodes. (Link) * Hugo is actually named after an OFF character named Hugo as well.Hugo is actually named after an OFF character named Hugo as well. (Link) ** Hugo's appearance is similar to a character from the same franchise named "The Batter".Hugo's appearance is similar to a character from the same franchise named "The Batter". (Link) * It is revealed in Game Over Part 2 that Hugo is Ronan's son. * Hugo might play an important role later on Glitchtale as it was heard in one Cami's P.O Box video. References Navigation es:Hugo tr:Hugo ru:Хьюго Феникс Category:Side characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Content